Mitzi Adler
Mitzi Adler is a member of a large and influential Reaper clan, through her mother, and her parents are more interested in clan politics than on either being good Reapers or good parents. Ever since her potential started showing through as a scareling, they have seen her as a tool to rise within the clan. Thus, growing up, she was allowed very limited leisure time, and pushed very hard in both her studies and her training. Only her grandfather's insistence kept her parents from shutting her away from friends and pushing her to work all the time. Amnityville Academy Amnityville is a family tradition - as long as anyone remembers, the stronger Reapers in the family have all attended Amityville. Mitzi also is looking forward to getting out from under her parents, and being able to socialize more freely. And of course, to learn more about her powers in order to beat her cousin. Personality Mitzi is the oldest child of the main branch of a major Grim Reaper family, and as such has grown up as the designated heir to the family. Her parents have always put a lot of pressure on her, expecting her to be a "proper" Reaper and focus very heavily on her studies, and when she was younger she was the dutiful daughter. As she got older, though, she came to resent the pressure, and acts out against it in various ways. She took a fancy to many "ghouly" things - ribbons, ponies, makeup, BOILS - over her studies, and even when working on her powers, she would spend more time learning "tricks" instead of focusing on the more traditional Reaper skills. Mitzi tends to be very fun-loving and she's rather a flirt. She doesn't seem to take life very seriously, and can come across as shallow at times. She likes to party and to hang out with large groups of people, but her "friends" generally only see this side of her. If she ever does make a close friend at Amityville, it'll probably only be one person, but she'll open up to that person entirely. Recently a cousin from another branch of the family has started his/her own training, and seems to gunning to take Mitzi's position as heir to the family. She has taken this as a direct challenge, so even though she's not really interested in being the family heir, she has still been putting some more effort into her training and studies. She's very much looking forward to attending Amityville Academy, both for the opportunity to meet and hang out with others her own age, and for a chance to move ahead of her cousin in her training. Since coming to Amityville and finding out about the Hunters, Mitzi has realized just how inadequate her current abilities are in facing a real enemy. She has since refocused on becoming more capable and a better fighter, although now she does so in order to be ready to protect her friends and family. Abilities Natural Ability Sense Soul - A Grim Reaper has the ability to pin-point exactly when a soul ready to be reaped is. While in Halloweentown, this ability merely lets them pinpoint the exact location of ghosts -- there are no souls to be reaped in Halloweentown. Fear Abilities Razor Ribbons (Swift Strikes) - A flurry of ribbons flies at her target, cutting anywhere they manage to hit. Ribbon Bind (Headlight) - Mitzi can use her ribbons to temporarily bind an opponent, restricting their movement. Currently she can only control the ribbons for about 20 seconds, which includes the time spent catching and wrapping up her opponent. History "Don't call me Miriam. Please don't call me Miriam. The only people who call me Miriam are my parents, and I came here to get away from them. Even my grandfather calls me Mitzi." Mitzi is not, and has never been, on good terms with her parents. Mitzi is a member of a large and influential Reaper clan, through her mother, and her parents are more interested in clan politics than on either being good Reapers or good parents. Ever since her potential started showing through as a scareling, they have seen her as a tool to rise within the clan. Thus, growing up, she was allowed very limited leisure time, and pushed very hard in both her studies and her training. Only her grandfather's insistence kept her parents from shutting her away from friends and pushing her to work all the time. Of course, he had his ulterior motives as well. As the head of the family, he saw Mitzi as a strong possibility for his eventual successor, and knew that she would need to develop social skills and connections with the other Reapers of her generation in order to be a strong leader. Unlike her parents, he does show her respect and affection, but many of his choices regarding her still have as much to do with grooming her as his heir as with caring for her as a scareling and a person. She is unaware that, among other things, he has been actively encouraging several of her cousins in their own training, in the (accurate) hope that the perceived threat will give Mitzi a drive that she had not been showing. The constant external pressure has given Mitzi a distinct tendency to rebel against her parents' wishes, at least in small ways. The very shallow, flirty personality that she sometimes adopts is as much about bothering her parents as anything else. She feels railroaded into a future that, although she doesn't actively object to it, she had no say in choosing. Many of these choices she would have taken, if she was the one making them, but the feeling that others made them for her leads her to want to fight them, at least on the surface. She will, ultimately, become a Grim Reaper, and she will even enjoy it, as much as at this point she may claim that if it were up to her, she would have chosen a different path. Mitzi loves Amityville because it gives her a feeling of freedom that she doesn't get at home, with her parents and even her grandfather always watching her. Not only can her parents not stop her from flirting and socializing, she is reasonably safe from even larger misdeeds. Recalling her from Amityville, even for a while, would be a shame on their immediate family, and may even lose her any chance of becoming her grandfather's heir, and so her parents will avoid it except as a last resort. Furthermore, they would never think to go against her grandfather, so as long as he wants her to stay at school she doesn't have to worry. Her mother has been worried for her safety, given the recent troubles at the school, but as her grandfather seems content for her to stay, Mitzi has been under no pressure to return home. Her mother just drops hints occasionally that she could come home anytime, it would be all right, to visit or for a break from school. As if. She knows that at some point she'll finish her schooling and be expected to return, but she has no intention of shackling herself back to that any sooner than necessary. Category:Students and Halloween characters Category:Reapers